The present invention relates, in general, to a device and a method for controlling a glass forming machine.
A glass for machine can be used to automatically form glass containers during glass fabrication. One type of glass forming machine is referred to as Individual Section Machine (IS-Machine). An exemplary machine of this type includes, for example, the following sections:                a globule feeder with a plunger,        a shear,        a globule distributor, and        individual sections for forming the glass.        
The globule feeder and/or the shear can also be associated with a feed unit for the IS-machine.
A controller is employed to control the shear and/or the synchronization with the globule feeder or the globule distributor. The sections of the IS machine are controlled by a controller that is separate from the feed unit. The control of a conventional IS machine includes various control components, with each component typically including at least one processor for the corresponding control functions. In addition, each sector can be associated with one processor. The control functionality has to be able to manage a complex program flow with complex timing of all components of the IS machine. To manage the complex program flow, a plurality of interconnected computer units having, for example, individual processors and linked by a clock signal are conventionally used. The clock signal, i.e., the clock pulses, are typically generated by the globule feeder. The clock signal is transmitted to the controller(s) of the sections as a binary machine clock signal, for example, in the form of a voltage edge that either rises or falls, e.g., from 0 V to 24 V, or from 0 V to 12 V, or vice versa.
Accordingly, in conventional machines, complex and expensive special multi-processor solutions are required for controlling a cam control device of the complexity found in a glass forming machine. Each section has its own cam functionality. The special multi-processor solutions for controlling an IS glass forming machine, in the following referred to simply as glass forming machine, typically include a main processor and several autonomous dedicated processors, with one processor for each section, which are synchronized across the entire machine by a binary clock signal which is generated by the feed unit, i.e. in particular by the globule feeder (with plunger), employing one pulse per step. In addition to the connection for transmission of clock data, additional bus connections exist for parameterization, parameter exchange and transmission of additional data.
Such special multiprocessor solution represents a complex solution requiring an external binary bit that ensures a rapid reaction to the clock pulse of the plunger for executing cam functions of the sections, or for starting the cam for a pulse of virtual 360°, as is the case here with an electronic cam.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method and device for simplifying the operation and/or configuration of glass forming machines, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically employ a central controller for synchronizing the operation of the various machine sections.